The present invention relates to a method for operating an inverter, in particular a three-phase inverter in any event comprising controllable semiconductor switches. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for operating an inverter of said type which is incorporated in a drive control unit. Finally, the invention also relates to an inverter of said type operating according to the method as well as to a drive control unit having an inverter of said type operating according to the method.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Power inverters and drive control units having an inverter are known per se. The same applies to the customary methods for operating such inverters. A well-established method for operating an inverter is known in the technical literature under the keyword space vector modulation.
What is still not ideal at the present time is that in prior art approaches miscommutations and the like can only be avoided with a comparatively high investment of effort and resources.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for avoiding miscommutations by an inverter, in particular miscommutations and high-frequency switching between two states.